Burning Negativity
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: Still in between the doorway, he shifts, before closing his eyes and nodding, because now he understood. A JintaUruru Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.  
**Pairing(s): **UruruJinta

**Burning Negativity**  
By pin0ts

"Jinta."

His grip on the broom tightened as he inhales deeply and exhales is pure, absolute annoyance, his sweeping completely forgotten.

He turns his head to the direction of the voice, glaring at the door that covered his sight of the speaker. With great unwillingness, he heads to her direction, dragging the broom behind him.

The red head slides the door forcefully, just enough to show his great distaste for his current situation, and not break anything, for he knew that surely, that'll mean more work for him, and he don't really need any more than what he have now.

"What now!?" He barks at her, not even attempting to mask the raw emotion he now radiates. And for the fifth time that day, she gives her the same look, the same innocent look that questions his presence, as if she didn't call him in the first place.

Getting sick of her abusing her privilege to have him attend to her every need, Jinta suddenly thought of a good use for the limp broom on his hand. But just as he finalizes his plan and finally perform it, the annoyingly familiar voice of Kisuke stops him.

"This'll be Ururu's last day of rest." The man at the corner of the room states truthfully, "But if you do that, I'll extend it for three more weeks." He lifts his bowed head and eyed the boy, as if challenging him to continue his revenge.

The intimidating stare wasn't needed, for the consequence alone made the Hanakari swallow his strong irritation. This'll be the last day of double work, three more weeks would be excruciating. Giving one last look at the bed ridden girl and at the blonde at the corner, the red head left the room to continue his interrupted task of sweeping.

But the interruption didn't stop there. She would call him at least every thirty minutes. Usually, he'll be as irritated as can be when he hears her call, but when he gets there, and see the blonde man at the corner, he'd continue to suppress the raging emotion. Once outside, he'd mumble how he can't wait to be badly injured and play the same stupid game with her.

"Jinta."

He turns his head to take a good look at the clock, '_An hour and a half,_' He thought, with one fiery eyebrow raised. '_I'm lucky._'

So again, he walks to the room, opens the door, look at his pigtailed companion, then to the slumped man at the corner, then he'd close the door, and turn around and continue—

Wait.

With his face scrunched up, he opens the door again, doing a double take. He looks at the Tsumugiya, then at the blonde at the side.

Only, he wasn't there.

His beady eyes widened at the realization, and automatically, nasty schemes of revenge started to infiltrate his mind. His heart started to race, overwhelmed by the situation, his swallowed aggravation resurfacing. But then, for the second time that day, a voice pulls him out from his thoughts.

"Jinta."

The moment he met her soft orbs, he can't help but let a few of the burning negative emotion inside of him slip away.

He didn't know why, nor specifically what. All he knew that it what that unknown thing in her eyes. The unknown thing that mixed beautifully with the usual softened and vulnerability they always held.

"I'm sorry." She spoke it so softly, so sincerely, like she always does, but it was all it took to make Jinta release even the slightest grudge to the girl before him. Still in between the doorway, he shifts, before closing his eyes and nodding, because now he understood.

He always pushes her, and just when he thought she wouldn't push back, she does, and usually, if not constantly, it's against her will.

And he swore, that someday, **someday**, he'll get Uruhara Kisuke for this.

--

**Author's Ramblings:** My first Bleach fic! And it features a very under appreciated couple, the timid Ururu and the bossy Jinta! Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this. And reviews are very much appreciated. ;)


End file.
